Undo What Was Done
by LKHanamura
Summary: Plauged by nightmares, Kishiko Shima and Otohime Akechi set out to find out what is causing them. And along the way meet those from the dream as they start to peace it together. But will they be able to fix what happened in the past? Or is history bound to repeat itself at the hands of a monster once more?
1. Chapter 1

Screams of women and children echoed around. The sound of blood dripping from bodies and being slung off swords. Flashes of white and red. People being murdered. Then a new scream would tear through the night.

Kaien raced down the hall for the third time that night and into his daughter's room. She was curled in a ball in the middle of her bed crying again. For weeks now, every night it was a fight to make her go to bed. And like clockwork, four times a night she would wake up screaming.

When he would ask her what was going on, it was all the same answer. It was the same dream of people in a past time killing each other. Rather graphic for a child of five years old to be dreaming. But Kishiko seemed happy and normal except for those damned nightmares. "I just hope that they stop soon. I don't know how much longer she can handle it."

That following morning, Kaien took Kishiko for her first day of preschool. He looked over at her smiling happy face and sighed. During the day she showed no sign ever having those awful dreams. "Kishiko, you sure you want to start school today?"

Kishiko turned her bright green eyes toward her father. "I am ready papa. I want to go to school!" Her voice turning more into a pleading wine toward the end.

"But you are my baby."

"Papa! I am not a baby anymore! I am a big girl and they go to school!"

Kaien sighed as he reached over and laid a hand on her head with a smile. "I know. But remember that no matter how big you get, you are always going to be my baby girl."

"Can I go now papa?"

"Get. I will be here when you get out of school."

Kishiko smiled and giggled as she hopped out of her father's car and walked toward the school doors. When she got there she told the woman at the door where she needed to go and followed her as she took her to her class. Trying her best to remember the way so her father wouldn't have to walk her in or keep asking for help.

When she got to the classroom she walked in with a nervous smile and went straight to the teacher. "Hello. I am Kishiko Shima. This is my first day!"

Risa Kinomi smiled at the child as she stood and walked around to the front of the desk. "Well hello Kishiko. I am Mrs. Kinomi. I hope you like it here. Let me show you where your desk can be." Then she took the girl by her hand and walked over to the only empty desk there was in the room. "You can sit here next to Otohime Akechi. Otohime, this is Kishiko Shima. She is brand new so help me make her feel welcome will you?"

Otohime nodded and then turned to Kishiko. "It is really fun here and everyone is really nice. I hope we can be friends!"

Kishiko smiled and gave a sharp nod. "Best friends!"

Then the two girls gave each other a high five, but then gasped as their eyes go wide and they stare at each other. Flashes of the same people, the same deaths, the same sounds echo in their ears, then flashes of calm, pleasant scenes. Showing two women grown with children of their own. With their eyes!

Mrs. Kinomi reached out and put their hands down as she once again addressed them. "Girls! Are you two okay?"

Kishiko forced a smile and looked up. "We are fine. Why?"

Mrs. Kinomi arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You gave each other a high five then didn't move and both let out a gasp."

Otohime thought quickly for a second then gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. "It is just that we thought we did it too loud. We are sorry if we worried you Mrs. Kinomi."

"Very sorry." Quickly added Kishiko as she vigorously nodded her head up and down.

Once the teacher walked away Otohime turned to Kishiko with wide eyes. "You saw it too didn't you. And heard it?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing? For weeks now I have had the same nightmare over and over again. It scares me."

"I know. It scares me too." Then she bit her lip and sighed. "Do you want to talk about it later?"

"What do you mean?"

"My brother and father won't let me talk about it. They tell me that I shouldn't talk about bad things that upset me. But I feel like I have too. And if I don't get to talk about it to someone then I will….."

"Go crazy."

"Exactly."

"May I?"

"We can talk about it together whenever you want!"

The two small girls hugged and from that day forth were inseperable. The only time they were apart was when they had to go home and go to bed. As fate would have it, from first grade all the way through 12th grade they had every single class together.

Their first job was as a waitress and they worked the same place, the same hours. As they went through high school though, because they were always together and not all that social with the rest of the students, it lead to them being picked on. Otohime, whom from the start had always been extra sensitive when it came to what others thought about it always took it really hard compared to Kishiko.

Kishiko would just shrug it off her back and be done with it. Yet seeing her best friend suffer at the hands of the bullies proved to be too much for her. And instead of not saying anything and going on about her own business she started standing up to them, and defending both herself and Otohime. Which drew the girls even closer together.

Finally, they were 18 years old and were old enough to move out on their own. They were still working as waitresses so money wasn't plentiful, but they did find a small two room efficiency apartment that was just the right price for them and moved in together.

And even through all this time, the nightmare persisted. They stopped screaming when they woke, so their families thought that the nightmares had went away. But that was far from the case and soon the two of them would be sent on an adventure of a lifetime. To reunite with friends they have never met. To find a love that stood against the passage of time. And fix what has been undone.


	2. Chapter 2

Screams break the tranquility of the day. Blue coats rushing all over the place. Flashes of white and red swirling around. The sight and sound of death all around. A sudden sense of fear, then a man with white hair and glowing red eyes charging. Another man with red hair and a spear jumps in. Blood splatters everywhere as the sword goes through his chest. A lingering look of apology then it goes black. Visions of herself laying on the ground, her life's blood pooling around her stomach as she stretches a hand toward the man's hand before both fall still, a breath away from touching each other.

Kishiko wakes with a start and shoots straight up in bed. The same dream. The same dream she has had since she was five years old. But something seemed different this time. Usually she would just wake up breathing heavy. Tonight, something was off. Something wasn't right at all.

The sound of a knock on her door nearly made her flinch then she sighed. "Come on in Otohime."

Otohime walks in with her long hair flowing behind her as she sits on the end of Kishiko's bed. "We have them at the same time every single night don't we?"

"It seems that way."

Remembering an old woman who claimed to be a clairvoyant a few weeks back at the mall makes Otohime shiver. "Do you think that woman was right? That we are dreaming about a past life where we were murdered?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. But I do know one thing, I let it slip to my dad when I had lunch with him yesterday that I was still having the nightmare. He didn't seem pleased to hear that and cut me off before I could say anything else to him."

"My father won't even talk about the past anymore cause he still blames himself for the nightmares. I keep telling him it wasn't cause of the book."

Kishiko sighs as she stands up and stretches, her wavy black hair cascading to her knees. "I know. I think it is best that if anyone asks we stopped having them."

"Yeah."

Both girls jumped when they heard a knock on the door then gave each other an odd look. Kishiko looked at the time and then glared at the door. "It is 2am who the hell goes around knocking on peoples doors!?" Then grabs a bat and goes to the door flinging it open then stopping before she swung. "Father? Mr. Akechi?"

Kaien and Akatsuki looked at each other and nodded. This was the hardest thing that they ever had to do. Sending their daughters to the insane asylum but it was for their own good. Without warning they shocked their daughters by rushing in and grabbing them so they couldn't get away. Kaien turned and looked out the door as he struggled with Kishiko. "Come on in!"

Kishiko turned her head to look over her father's shoulder and then her eyes went wide and she fought even harder. "What the hell are you doing!? I am not crazy!"

Kaien strained to keep her in control while the assitants from the asylum worked to get both her and Otohime sedated. "It is for your own good! I am sorry baby girl."

Kishiko felt the stick of a needle, then a scream. As her eyes blured she saw that Otohime had also been injected with something. As her eyes started to drift closed she turned to her father as a single tear fell from her eyes. "How…..could….you?" Then it all went black.

x

Kenji walked into Keisuke's office with a sigh and dropped two files on his desk. "Here you go. I will deal with them for the first week, then after that, you get your very own patients. As of next week these are the only two you have anything to do with."

Keisuke looked up with an odd look. "Are you serious?"

"I am. They are suffering from the same thing you were when I found you in Med School."

"Nightmares?"

Kenji nods as he crosses his arms. "Nearly the same one that you had back then. Speaking of which, I noticed the bags under your eyes. They haven't come back have they?"

"No. I will finish up my final report on this paitent then get started going over their files Sir."

"Good."

After Kenji leaves Keisuke can't help but look at the files really fast. He thought it was odd that they didn't have photos but all the rest of the information was detailed. "I guess I will see what they look like when I meet them for the first time next week."

As he reads over the information he starts to get a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he reaches the part where the father's of both girls recanted word for word the dream that the girls had, or rather nightmare, he breaks out into a cold sweat. "It has to be just a coincidence that it is just like the nightmare I have been plagued with."

Sitting the files aside he finishes up his reports and then leaves. As he walks home he can't help but recant the nightmare that assailed him at night when he was a child. His mother thinking that something was trying to possess him. His father thinking that he was just a retard growing up never gave him the strength he needed to truly deal with them. Then he met Doctor Keiji Kazama and the medicine that he gave him suppressed them.

It was vile and thick like blood, but it worked. "I wonder if he will have me use it on them to do the same thing?" Shaking his head he walked on home and put the two women that he would have charge of in one week far from his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Kishiko groans as she wakes up and slowly opens her eyes. When she registers that there is someone crying in the room she sits up and her eyes go directly to Otohime. "Otohime!" She launches herself off her bed and across the room to pull the shivering crying girl into her arms and began to rock her.

Otohime held onto Kishiko for dear life. "Where are we Kishiko? Why would our father's let them do that to us?"

"They think we are crazy. They think that cause we have nightmares that we have gone insane and this is an asylum."

"We are not crazy though!"

Before Kishiko could say anything the door opened and in walked a doctor. It was his eyes though, his eyes held a coldness that Kishiko didn't like nor did she trust. Glaring up at him she didn't even try to hide the venom in her voice. "Why are you forcing us to stay here? We are not crazy."

"My dear your father's had you admitted here for a six month watch. The nightmares you have had have seemed to have upset your daily life."

"Like hell! They are nightmares. They wake us up, we sit up for a few and then go back to bed and we are fine. We work full time, had our own apartment and life was great!"

Sighing Kenji shook his head. "Well I doubt that everything is fine if you have had to lie to your parents that you are even still having them."

Kishiko glared harder. "I only have one parent. Besides last I heard that meds can't make dreams stop."

"Actually there are many things that can help you get a nights rest without entering REM. That is the stage of sleep when you dream. When you can sleep that sound. However it will be a drawn out process to get your body use to it. That is what we will try for the next six months."

Kishiko and Otohime both looked up with a gasp. "Six months! Are you insane?"

Kenji sat down the two vials of meds and turned with a sigh. "I will be here to check on you once a day and to bring it. I will leave it up to you whether or not you want to drink it. I have already treated someone with it with great results." Then he was just gone.

Otohime looked at the vials sitting on the night stand. "Do you think that we should. I would like to know what it was like to sleep without the nightmares. But then again, that clairvoyant from the mall. I did research on it, and I found that some dream of past lives like that to warn them of something coming."

Kishiko slumps against the wall. "If you want to try it we will try it. But not for a couple of days. I want them to see that just cause we have them that it doesn't screw with our sleep like they all seem to think it does."

"That is a good plan. Kishiko, was there something different in your nightmare that you had last night?"

"Different? How so?"

"Like something was off about. Not something different per say but more like it was more real than any other time that we had them."

"Yeah I got that too. Instead of just a dream, it was like I was living it and could feel what was going on. Way off from normal."

x

"Toshizo. Are you going to wake up you bastard."

"Shut up Sanosuke."

"Come on get up." Sanosuke walks over and kicks Toshizo in the side. "We got to get moving again. They are starting to question why we are two guys with six kids again."

With a growl and a groan Toshizo sits up and looks over to his three kids sleeping. All he knew about their mother was what she looked like from the nightmare that he was pleauged with. It was not until he met Sanosuke that he knew it was more than just a nightmare. That his wife, and Sanosuke's wife was out there somewhere going through the same thing. And it was only a matter of time before they found each other.

"Come on Toshizo lets get going before it gets too bright outside."

Toshizo and Sanosuke get their things together and what they can carry for their kids, the youngest one being a new born of Sanosuke and his wife. The eldest being Toshizo's son of five years old. Once they get things together, they get out into Sanouske's van and then leave the apartment they had been in for only a few months.

Such was their life. The kids never grew older than what they were right now. Nor did they themselves age anymore. So they could only stay in one spot for so long before people started to question why they always had kids that never aged or why they didn't.

Sanosuke. "So where do you think we should head now?"

Toshizo sighed. "I say we head to the place in our dreams. The only place I ever known to look like that was Kyoto."

"Do you think that they are in Kyoto to?"

"I don't know. But I do know that we will meet up with them at one point. When I don't know but it will happen."


	4. Chapter 4

There was quiet. Laughter could be heard. Children played together. The smell of cherry blossoms filled the air. The atmosphere was light and cheery as everyone laughed and watched as the children played. Then there were screams of terror from off in the distance. Suddenly there was a sense of dread as everyone rushed around. The sounds of the children screaming for help. The sound of a baby wailing and then just silenced. Flashes of blue clashed with flashes of white. That sudden sense of fear to see red eyes charging. The same man with red hair flashed before her, before she saw the blood covered sword from his back. Her eyes met evil red eyes. Then she felt the pain in her stomach as she was stabbed. Flashes of murdered children. Then two hands reaching desperately toward each other, only to fail a hair from touching.

Both Kishiko and Otohime woke with a startled gasp and then turned to look at each other with shocked looks. Otohime flew from her bed to Kishiko's as sobs raked her body. "Lets take the medication now Kishiko. Don't give it a few days. I felt it. I felt myself die. I saw the children being slain. I don't want that in my head! I never dreamed that before."

Kishiko held Otohime as she rocked her. From the time they met in kindergarden it had always been Kishiko that was the strong one that never showed her emotions and looked after Otohime who was always so frail compared to her. "Alright. Alright we will take the fresh ones he brings us tomorrow."

Otohime nods. "Why did they get worse after we got here?"

"I don't know. But I am beginning to think that woman at the mall was right about one thing. That it is a past life. I just don't know what we would be dreaming like that for."

Moving back to her bed and laying down all Otohime did was nod. "Me either. But lets just try the medicine. Even if it doesn't take it away from us, and just takes us back to how we were a week ago I will be elated with that."

"I hear ya on that one."

They sat up and talked to each other about everything they could that wasn't about the dream at all. Then the door opened and Kenji Kazama walked in with breakfast and fresh vials of medication for them. As he set the food and medicine down picking up what he left the night before he sighed. "You are going to drag it out the full six months."

Otohime shook her head no. "We are not. We are going to take it today. Our nightmare changed last night. Instead of seeing and hearing, it. We felt it too. It was like we weren't dreaming but really there."

Kenji frowns at the girls. "Yes the medication will do best for you both. I am going to assign a doctor that I trust with even my own life. He will treat you and make sure that the medication does its job.

Kishiko glares at the doctor. Even though he was trying to help them she just couldn't help but think that something was off about him. But for Otohime she would try it. After he left she reached over and looked at the red vial as Otohime downed hers.

Coughing and hacking Otohime twisted her face in a grimace. "That stuff is disgusting. I swear it is almost like we are drinking blood."

"Really?"

"Please Kishiko?"

Sighing Kishiko takes the lid off and downs it making the same nasty face that Otohime did then reaches for the food. "Damn that is disgusting."

x

Keisuke is sitting in his office going over the girls files as he figures out a plan of action for them and in treating their problem with nightmares when he hears a knock on the door. "Come in?"

Walking in Kenji stops at Keisuke's desk and leans over it. "You don't get them in six days you get them today. You take their lunch into them. They are on the same medication that you are on for yours. I didn't tell them that you suffer from the same thing as them. I will leave it to you if you want to tell them or not."

"What brought his on all of the sudden?"

"They told me this morning that their nightmare changed last night. It was the same thing, but instead of images, it was like they felt what happened to the women in the nightmare."

Keisuke arched his eyebrow as he looked at Kenji odd. "Really?"

"It is odd to say the least. They are all yours." Then he left with a glare on his face. 'Those two can't remember anything. Or it will ruin everything!'

Sighing Keisuke sits down and looks over the files for the rest of the morning. Though the fact that there were no pictures in the files was off to him. But there was something about these two and what was in their files that told him that this was going to be anything but a normal case for him.

x

The hours seemed to trudge by as Kishiko and Otohime sat and made small talk, but mostly watched the wind blow the leave outside. Each going over the last nightmare in their heads but thinking two different things about. But both were sure that it was a past life where they were murdered by some guy with white hair and red glowing eyes.

Kishiko interpreted as just that a past life. Nothing that had anything to do with the modern world. But that they must just be connected in the subconscious mind. Otohime however had a different idea, but didn't know what to think of it. Even awake she kept seeing the flash of a man in her mind. He had shorter hair but longer as well. Kind eyes and glasses. He was playing with children and all smiles.

Finally not being able to hold it back anymore she looked over at Kishiko with a sigh. "Kishiko do you think that the dreams are more than just dreaming or having nightmares about our past life?"

"I doubt it."

"Oh."

"Why are you asking?"

"Well I see him in the dream. And I have seen him every time I close my eyes since we woke up. He has glasses and…."

"Kind eyes that show compassion with shoulder length brown hair."

Gasping Otohime jumped over to Kishiko's bed. "You see him too?"

Kishiko nodded. "When I see him in my dream he is playing with kids. I hear a baby somewhere and last night I felt like I was holding the baby with an arm around me as everyone laughed."

"That is what happened in mine at first. Then the fighting started. And someone with the deepest amethyst eyes and long black hair tried to save me but died in the process and I was next."

Leaning back against the wall. "I still see the guy with red hair and amber colored eyes with the spear try to save me."

There is a knock on the door and the girls look up expecting to see Doctor Kenji again but both gasp and their eyes go wide when that is not who walks in. But the man from their dream! He was in different clothes, but it was him! It was the man playing with the children!

Keisuke looked up as he walked in and he couldn't help but gasp and his eyes go just as wide as the girls when he looks at them. Flashes of the nightmare he hadn't had in years flashing through his eyes. The only thing he can do is sit the tray down and turn and rush out the door. He leans against the door and covers his face with his hand as he begins to breath heavily. 'It has just be a coincidence that they look like the women of my night mare. But they do, exactly like them even down to the hair styles!'

Shaking his head he rushes off to his office to buisy himself doing something to get over the shock of the seeing them. And hoping that he would be prepared for when he went in to see them that night and give them another dose of the medication.


	5. Chapter 5

All Kishiko could do was stare at the now shut door. Now she didn't think that what Otohime said was that farfetched after all. It was him. Different clothes but the man was the same. And she couldn't get that look of shock at seeing them out of her mind either. "Okay I get what you are saying Otohime."

"It is something that we have to do." Fresh tears rolling down her face Otohime turned to Kishiko with a desperation in her eyes. "What we have to do is remember what they all looked like and convince them who we are and that we are not crazy!"

"I don't know how easy that is going to be. He looked at us like he knew us. More than likely cause he has had nightmares too."

"So then it should be easy to convince him!"

"Otohime we are just now figuring this out after a life time. Not all of them will be open to what we would have to say. I am not even sure if I fully grasp what is going on here."

Sighing as she leaned against the wall next to Kishiko she slumped her shoulders down. "I guess you are right. We will get a taste as to how long it is going to take to get the others to believe us with Sannan."

Looking at her Kishiko arched an eyebrow. "Sannan?"

"Yeah. That is his name isn't it?"

"I have no clue he didn't say his name. Gasped went bugged eyed then left."

With her own eyes wide again Otohime looked down in her lap. "But I know it. I don't know how I know it but I know when we see him again his last name will be Sannan."

"Whatever his name is he looks like he is going to be a hard nut to crack. Just don't say anything to him right now."

The rest of the day was spent with the girls going over the different people in their nightmares in detail for the first time. Each knew who the other was talking about but the only name right now they knew was Sannan and not sure how Otohime came up with that either. But one thing was for sure. They did know beyond any doubt that their nightmares were not just nightmares of a past that they were murdered in. They were visions of a past that needed to be changed here in the future.

x

The gentle pull of a little hand on his clothes. The giggle of another that he held. Flashes of other men sitting around laughing. Two women, one with a new born. The feeling of a bond when looked into deep amethyst eyes. Then there was screaming and racing around. The women and children pushed inside a secret room. Flashes of white hair and red eyes as he stood his ground but there were too many of them. The pain in his gut and chest as blades are shoved through them. The screams of the women as they run past him away from the intruders. A feeling of helplessness as his vision fades.

Keisuke woke with a start at his desk with wide eyes. He hadn't had that nightmare in ages. Not since after he met Doctor Kazama. 'Could it be because the two girls look nearly identical to the women of my dream? That has to be it. There is no other logical reason why.'

Looking at the time he sighed as he stood and headed for the cafeteria to get them something to eat and give them their nightly dose of medication. Deciding as well that he should take some home with him to take as well.

As he approached the girl's room he mentally prepared himself at seeing them again. He gave a quick knock then walked in with a gracious smile. "Hello. Forgive my sudden departure earlier today. I had not expected to find two patients in one room."

Kishiko couldn't hide the glare that plastered on her face. "My ass. You have seen us before haven't you?"

"Until this afternoon I have not."

Otohime looked up at him with fresh tears once again in her eyes. "You have seen us before but not in person. Just like we have seen you before. In our nightmares. You have had them too haven't you Sannan?"

Forcing himself not to react outwardly he turned slightly widened eyes from Kishiko to Otohime and arched his eyebrow. "I do not remember telling you my name earlier. Though I must have."

Kishiko glared. "You didn't. But obviously it is your last name isn't? Proving our point."

Looking back at Kishiko Keisuke blinked a few times. "Your point about what?"

"That you are part of our past lives and need to be part of our future lives as well to prevent some crazy thing with white hair and red glowing eyes from killing everyone."

"I think there is more wrong with you than the nightmares." Keisuke then sat their dinner down and the medication. "In a few days when the medication starts working if you would like some fresh air might do you both some good."

Tears streaming down her face as she hugs her knees to her chest Otohime looks up at him with a pleading in her eyes and voice that was foreign even to her. "I am not crazy. I know that you know who we are. Why won't you just tell us that you know?"

Sighing he stands straight and fixes his glasses. "I am Keisuke Sannan a resident physician here at the clinic. Doctor Kazama has assigned me to the two of you for the duration of your visit with us. If there is anything you need then just let me know." Then he starts to turn around and leave.

Kishiko glares at his back. "Yeah stop holding us here against our will." Then threw her slipper at the door when he just walked out without even so much as a glance back at them. "I don't like him."

Otohime forced a smile as she wiped away her tears. "Well you said it wasn't going to be easy right?" Then she reached over and picked up a vial of medicine. "This stuff is nasty but I hope it works soon."

"I don't care either way. But for your sake Otohime I hope it works too."

x

Breathing hard as they hid in a room beneath the floor Sanosuke and Toshizo glared up at the ceiling as they heard the sounds of people walking around. The place was old and abandoned and yet it was like they knew where the room was. After what seemed like hours the footsteps started to filter out and thin. Finally there were what sounded like only two men up above them.

"Well they aren't here. Even the dogs didn't get a hit on anything in here. I wonder where they could have gone though?"

"I don't know sir. Why were we after them anyway?"

"A woman had her son at the park and thought it was strange when another boy started yelling that he wanted his mother but saw some guy pick him up and just walk off. We don't know if it was cause it was his son and he was just throwing a fit or not."

"I see. Why did we look in here anyway? The other men were talking about how this place is haunted by the spirits of the shinsengumi that made this home during the civil war."

"Hogwash. That is what this place was but it is so dilapidated now. Guarantee that all the haunted stuff they talk about is just because it is falling down in most of the places."

Then they began to walk and not too much longer Sanosuke and Toshizo both heard the doors of a car, then it was gone. They managed to give them the slip.

Sanosuke looked up at the trap door they slid in. "Well at least she stayed quiet for us right?"

"Yeah." Toshizo then pushed the door open and they all climbed out and looked around. "What I am more interested in is why and how we knew that it was even here. I don't know about you but this is the first time that my kids and I have been in Kyoto."

"It's ours too. Maybe it is tied into the past. Those blue coats are of the Shinsengumi. We both wear them at some point in the dreams."

"Are you seriously suggesting that we were part of the wolves of Mibu?"

"It makes sense. This is the condemned old headquarters of the shinsengumi in Kyoto. We ran right here and straight for this room. That has to mean something doesn't it?"

Toshizo sighed as he looked around. "It would about have to be. I never thought that I would actually meet someone from the nightmare that had the same thing, just from a different point of view. And then there is her."

"Yeah. I know we are connected to them somehow. Just how is the question."

"Only time will tell that Sano. Only time will tell."


	6. Chapter 6

A full month has passed since Kishiko and Otohime were forced into the Asylum. They now, fir the first time since that day sat outside next to each other in the sun. Though both were somber and lost in thought.

Whatever the medicine was that they were giving them was finally starting to take effect. For them both it was starting to go hazy. And last night at least for Kishiko the dream stopped all together. Otohime still had one, but it was more haze with no sound according to what she said.

She looks over at Otohime who seems to have gone back inside herself. Like she was sinking into a depression. She started to say something to her but stopped when she heard two nurses talking nearby. She strained her ears to hear and her eyes went wide when she heard what they were saying.

"Did you hear Akiho? About the murders around here at night?"

"Shhhh! I don't like to hear anything about it. It is nearly pitch black out when I finally get to my street at night."

"Have you heard any details about it?"

"Yume. They are dead. What more do I need to know than there are some killers out there that don't even care to kill children. I heard the last family, had a baby that was only three days old."

"That's right. And before the screams of the ones being killed, neighbors report hearing a bunch of laughing."

"Laughing?"

"That's right. They say that it is loud and crazy. Like a maniacal scream of enjoyment. Like they are enjoying what they are about to do. Then they year it again drift into the night when the screaming stopped."

Listening to the conversation Kishiko had not noticed that Sannan was talking to her. When she heard a snap by her head she jumped and looked up at him. "What?"

Keisuke sighed. "You were starring off into space. Are you alright? Would you like to return back to your room?"

Looking down then over at Otohime who was looking at her with a worried look. "Yeah I think we need to. Is that alright with you Otohime?"

Otohime nodded as she looked down. She pushed Kishiko into taking the medication, but now she didn't know why nor could she explain why she was feeling so depressed now. It was like she was forgetting and the thought of forgetting those in her nightmare was causing her draw into herself. 'How can I tell her I don't want to take it anymore?'

Keisuke glanced over his shoulder and sighed. "You know the two of you might want to talk to the physiatrist. They aren't bad you know."

Glaring up at him Kishiko crossed her arms. "Neither of us need a shrink thank you very much."

Turning his head without a word he walked on to their room. Before leaving he left two more vials of medicine on their table the left. He would do what was required of him for five more months. After that they could leave and he would never have to see them again.

Otohime downed her medicine the same time that Kishiko did. Then she looked over at her with a worried look. "Why didn't you hear Sannan when he said your name?"

"I was listening to the nurses. They were talking about murders where you hear maniacal laughter before and after whole families, homes are slaughtered."

Gasping she covered her mouth and started shaking. "Why does that sound familiar to me? It is like I should know what that is but something is blocking it."

"I know. That is what I was thinking when I didn't hear him."

The rest of the day they spent in dead silence until the sun finally was gone and the room was dark. They said their goodnights and then drift off to sleep.

x

Keisuke was on his way home, but his mind was still at work on his two charges. There was something not right with them and he knew it. He knew the toll that ignoring those dreams could have. He was near a nervous break down when he was found by Doctor Keiji. That was when he stopped and reached in his pocket and circled his arms around the medication that he brought with him.

He hadn't had to take the medicine in years. His dreams had been completely suppressed, or so he thought. But the arrival of Kishiko Shima and Otohime Akechi has caused them to flair back up just with that first meeting with them. Shaking his head he withdrew his hand from his pocket and walked on toward home.

As he rounded the last corner he stopped and starred in absolute horror! His neighbors were being slaughtered. Men with white hair, wearing the jackets of the old Shinsengumi were destroying them with swords! He choked back vomit as he turned and started to run the other way. Hearing their maniacal laughter echoing off the buildings, and getting closer and closer to him as he fled. Then just as he reached the clinic again, the sounds were no longer behind him. He no longer heard the laughing. He no longer heard the footsteps behind him.

Turning around he saw the red glowing eyes that hung in the night as they watched him. He was froze in fear. He knew those eyes. He knew that laughter. Then his eyes went even wider as flashes of his dream came full force into his head at once. The women and children in the hidden room. Himself in Meiji Era clothes. In the blue jacket of the Shinsengumi. The same red eyes he sees now lurking closer to him. His only thought were protecting…. "Kishiko and Otohime!"

He turned and ran into the clinic and straight to his office. Sweat beading his face as he recanted his dream. Realizing that it was so much more than a dream, or a nightmare, he pulled the medicine from him jacket pocket and slung it up against the wall. Then he sat down as he looked at the red thick liquid that so resembled blood slowly glide down the wall. "Tomorrow. I will tell them everything tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

The breeze was blowing gently. Three little children with their faces hid ran and played in a court yard. Sitting under a cherry blossom tree sat two adults who held hands and smiled and laughed as they watched the children. He turns to the woman and looks deep into her eyes and whispers. "Never forget." Then lips pressed gently to hers. Then he was just gone.

Otohime woke with a start, tears streaming down her face. A strange pain in her heart. Like the love of her life just left her. She turned and found Kishiko also sitting up, crying. Sobs taking over her body she charged over and wrapped her arms around Kishiko's waist. "I don't want to take it anymore!"

"Huh?"

Looking up at her best friend she pleaded. "I don't want to take the medicine anymore. I thought I could remember. The only thing I remember is Sannan and that is cause we saw him before we took it. I don't remember the rest of them. I don't want to forget! It hurts to bad to try to forget Toshizo!"

Kishiko sighed. She knew what she meant. The man with the amber eyes and red hair. That was all she could remember about him. She couldn't remember anything else about him. Not even his hairstyle! "I was going to tell you the same basic thing today. I thought forgetting it all would be a blessing, but it is turning out to be painful."

"We won't take it anymore?"

"Nope. By the way who is Toshizo?"

Sitting up and whipping her eyes Otohime looked up. "I don't know who he is. The name came to me as soon as I woke up. I don't know which one he is but I know that this is not what I wanted! I wanted to remember and it is making me forget!"

Pulling Otohime into her arms again Kishiko smiled. "I know. I know. First thing in the morning when Sannan comes in we tell him to take it and shove it. Then spend the next five months figuring out where we are going. I love my dad but…"

"It was our father's that put us in here making us go through all this. I love him but I can't be near him right now."

"Exactly."

x

Keisuke stood just outside the door. His eyes still bloodshot from the lack of sleep. Flashes of his neighbors being murdered mixing with flashes of children being slaughtered from another era. He reached out and touched the door. He had to offer them the medication. But he would tell them the next time they were outside that they didn't have to take it just cause it was offered to them. And about his nightmare and how it centered on them. He opened the door with his usual bright smile as he entered the room. "Good morning. You slept well I trust?"

Kishiko glared as he sat the medicine on the table. Enough was enough. She played along with taking it, and not talking to him about the fact that he knew them and was just denying it. She wasn't going to shut up any more about it! Or take that damned medicine! She reached out and grabbed both viles and slung them past his head to shatter on the door, the red slowly sliding down the white door. "I have kept my mouth shut long enough Keisuke Sannan! Would you stop resisting it and just admit that you have nightmares too. We are in those nightmares and that is why you freaked out the first time you saw us! And we refuse that damned shit! We thought sleeping would be good, and that after having the nightmares for so long, we wouldn't forget them. But we were starting to forget. I can't forget him. I can't forget Sanouske!" Tears were streaming down her face from sheer frustration near the end.

Otohime looked at her like she had three heads. "Sanosuke! You remembered a name to!"

Blinking Kishiko looked over at her. "I don't know why though? I don't even know who he is. I Have an idea but I am not sure."

"I cannot force you to take the medicine. But you are right. I had nightmares as a child. My nightmare was centered around two women and their children. Those two women were the two of you."

Gasping both girls looked up at him like he had ten heads. It was Kishiko who spoke. "Us and our…children?"

Nodding he doesn't even look at them. "Later this afternoon I will take the two of you outside and for a stroll." Then his voice turned into a whisper. "I will tell you everything and why I will get you out of here as soon as I can." Then he left through the door.

Otohime smiled as fresh tears streamed down her face. "He remembered!"

Turning to her friend with a sense of dread in her eyes Kishiko let a single tear stream out of her right eye. "It is great that he has remembered, but do you not get what he said?"

"What do you mean?"

"He said that his dreams centered around us and our….."

Gasping and throwing her hands over her mouth Otohime finally realized what he said. "Our children!"

Kishiko nods and then looks up. "Do you think they are the ones we hear?"

Curling up into a ball Otohime began to rock on the bed next to Kishiko. "I hope not. I…I…I know I couldn't stomach it if they were."

As the morning went on the girls sat and tried to remember everything. But nothing was coming to them yet. And then the peace of the day was broken with screams of terror echoing through out the asylum.

Kishiko jumps up and looks through the window and gasps as she pales. Her nightmare back in her memory full force as she turns and dives pulling Otohime under her bed and covering her mouth. "Don't make a sound."

Tears falling like rain, Otohime's eyes were wide open. Then maniacal laughter from outside their window triggered her memory. Her nightmare was back! But now was she going to die again just like she did in her nightmares?

Then suddenly the door opened and a face was looking under the bed. It was Keisuke! Otohime flew from under the bed and up into his arms, Kishiko followed. "What are we going to do? We are going to die!"

"Shhhhhhh. We are going to be fine. But we can't just go outside the front door. Come on. Follow me I know another way out." He then lead the girls through the halls, having to step over bodies and walking through blood. As he rounded the last corner he stopped and pushed them into another room where they hid in another room, with two dead bodies already in it.

He watched out the window as he held Otohime close to him, and Kishiko clung to his back. 'What the hell are they? I got to get these girls out of here alive! If my dream is more than that, they hold the key to helping me figure it out. I know this. I failed them once in a past life I won't do it again!'

Once he hears the footsteps taper off he opened the door and pulled them with him as he ran down the hall and then through a double door. Once they were in the secret hall he slowed down and walked slowly.

Still clinging one hand on Sannan and the other hand on Kishiko, Otohime felt carefully with her feet as she followed him. "What is this place?"

With one hand sliding along the wall to keep his balance he squinted into the dark. "It is an old entry way. When this place was first built over a hundred years ago, this was the hall and entrance at the end where they kept the ones they thought were possessed."

Shivering she tightened her grip on him and Kishiko both. "Why did we come this way?"

"No one uses this anymore. No one has been in here in nearly a hundred years."

Once they were about half way down the hall they all froze and gasped. The door behind them opened and closed. A new set of footsteps could be heard with a low hehe sort of laugh. The sound of steel dragging the ground.

Without hesitation Keisuke grabbed each girl by a hand and took off running. "Come on!"

Once at the door he fumbled with the keys in his hand to find the one to unlock it and get outside. The steps and laugh getting closer with each passing second. "Come on, come on!"

Kishiko and Otohime were holding onto his clothes looking the way they came up the tunnel both shaking. When they heard the sound of the door at the end of the tunnel again open and close it was Otohime who turned to Keisuke. "Sannan! Hurry up we have to get out of here!"

"I am trying!"

Still watching behind them Kishiko could now see the glimmer of the red eyes. And just like with Keisuke her nightmare returned to her in full force. It was the same eyes she saw I her dream just before she was killed! The same eyes that killed the man trying to save her! And Keisuke! "Come on Keisuke! Move it!"

Glaring at his hands Keisuke glanced over his shoulder then ground his teeth together as he tried another key. 'Damnit come on!' Then as luck would have it the lock turned and he threw the door open as he turned to grab the hands of the girls. Red eyes narrowed as a sudden scream caused the creature to jump back. He grabbed their hands and pulled them with him as they raced across the yard and through a back gate that no one else knew about. It was the bad side of town but it would at least help them escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Keisuke ran them through back allies, anywhere he could find a turn that would be more like a zig zag to try and get away from those things he took it. 'I let them down in the past I won't let them down this time!'

Though she was doing her best to keep up Otohime finally couldn't keep up this pace that Keisuke had set for them and fell to the ground still holding his hand. "I need to rest. I can't run anymore."

Falling on her knees next to Otohime, Kishiko nodded. "I agree. We obviously don't have the stamina that you do."

Breathing hard himself now he nodded and leaned against a wall to catch his own breath. Though he still listened for any screaming or laughing. 'What are they?'

"Sannan."

Turning to look down at Otohime he sighed as he softened his expression. "What is it?"

With tears streaming once again down her face Otohime looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Will you tell us what your nightmare was about now?"

Helping them both up with a sigh he held Otohime's hand, and she held Kishiko's as he started walking on. "Short version of it, I see myself playing with children. I hear two women and men laughing. I look over and see the two of you next to two men. Then all hell breaks loose as those things that attacked the clinic attack. I shove the two of you and several children into a safe room, that wasn't so safe. As I die on the floor you two and the children run. Then I wake up."

"Then our dreams must start where yours stops. We don't remember being in any room and running from it."

Nodding Kishiko glanced behind her. "Ours starts out with the same scene you described with seeing you playing with the kids and the other guys around us. Then it goes straight into us in the middle of those things. Some guy with red hair saves me."

"And a guy with black hair saves me. I want to call him Toshizo though I don't know why. And I don't know who he is or what he is to me." Casting her eyes down she sighed then she looked back up at Keisuke. "Will you help us find the rest of the ones in our dreams?"

Stopping to look down at us Keisuke blinked his eyes a few times. "Do you know how hard that is going to be? There are nearly a billion people in Japan. It won't be easy to find five or six people. No matter if we know what they look like or not."

With a glare Kishiko crossed her arms from behind Otohime. "But you are going to help right?"

Seeing more in her glare Keisuke smiled a nervous smile. "Of course. I just wouldn't know where to start."

"How about we do some research first. Starting with writing down what they look like. You never know, some of them may be local."

Arching an eyebrow Keisuke looked at Kishiko like she just slapped him in the face. "You really think that some of them are local?"

With a sigh Kishiko dropped her arms and looked down. "It is just a feeling I get when I think about it. I did research on Japan's old towns and cities. To see if I could see anything from my dream to know what is going on. The closest thing I can figure is that we are all from Kyoto."

"It makes sense. I was drawn to the history of Kyoto in college but I didn't know why it held such importance to me. I guess being part of the Shinsengumi in the past life…."

Gasping and jerking her head up Otohime grabbed his hand again. "Shinsengumi?"

Nodding he smiled down at her. "Those blue jackets in the dreams. They are the official uniform for the Shinsengumi. Haven't you heard of them before?"

"We have but they were only black and white photos. And I was too busy trying to convince my brother and father that I wasn't crazy at the time." Her head dropping more at the thought of what her father did to her.

Kishiko hugged her from behind. "Hey after we find all the people from our dream, we can make things right. Then you can see him again and your brother."

"Kishiko. They won't understand you know that. Might even try to have us all admitted to a different crazy house."

A wink for her best friend in the world. "You never know. They might have to except the fact if it slaps them in the face."

Listening to the two girls giggle for a moment brought a smile to his face. That same warm and happy feeling drifting back to him, but that was when he noticed their clothes. 'They can't walk around like that all the time. That was when he remembered that their apartment was being paid for by their father's so that they would have a place to go to after the six months were over and they were released. "Girls."

Kishiko looked up at him with a smile. "What is it Keisuke?"

"I think that we need to go back to your apartment for the night and get you some clothes."

Looking down at their clothes they both gasped. They still wore the pajama like clothes that they had to wear at the asylum. Otohime laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah that might be a good idea." Then goes glum. "But we have been gone for over a month. I am sure our Land Lord put our things out of the apartment by now."

"It was in your files, your fathers were going to pay the full payments each month so you had a place to go home too after six months."

With a glare Kishiko turned her back on them. "Those daft old fools. I can't believe that they did that to us still." Then softens her eyes as she looks at Otohime. Knowing that she was looking at her with tear filled eyes. "But in the end it all worked out. We figured out the dreams and found a friend from the past."

Hugging her best friend Otohime smiled. When she let go she looked up at Keisuke with a bright smile as she grabbed his hand and Kishiko's. "Do you remember the address or do we need to tell you?"

x

Watching from a rooftop Keiji glared with his arms crossed. The three of them had figured it out. "I don't get it. It worked so well with Keisuke it should have suppressed their memories in that first week!"

"Don't worry. As long as they don't find everyone, it will be fine."

Turning to glare at Kodo as he walked up behind him. "What?"

Looking down at the three as they walked away Kodo smiled. "Chizuru finally realized that Toshizo Hijikata and the others of the Shinsengumi were not able to do what they said they could do. After much persuading on my part finally married your father."

"And what does that have to do with those three?"

Laughing he turned and walked off. "Just before your father died during that battle all those years ago, he cursed all their souls. They will wonder plagued with nightmares for all time as they were resurrected. But with every good curse there is a catch to them."

"And what was the catch with my father's?"

Stopping to look over his shoulder with a 'I couldn't care a less look' Kodo smiled. The only way that they will all remember everything about what happened, is when Toshizo and Otohime as well as Sanosuke and Kishiko share that first kiss again."

"If they go to Kyoto the chances increase of that happening!"

"They have to have all the old leaders of the Shinsengumi to do it. All seven of them. And they have to be in the old Shinsengumi compound."

As he watches Kodo walk away like nothing is wrong Keiji glares at him. 'First chance I get you old bastard you die. They won't live to see each other again. I won't let them.' Then he turns and follows the three. Thinking that he would use them to find the others and slowly pick them off one by one.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at their apartment Otohime set to work packing a few things that she and Kishiko would need. Making sure to pack light so they can move fast if those things showed back up again. While Kishiko went to the computer and started her research on the Shinsengumi. Looking up all the key places in Shinsengumi history.

"I know where all we need to go."

"How do you know for sure?" Keisuke turned and arched an eyebrow at Kishiko from their bay window.

With a glare Kishiko sighed. "Simple. I looked it up. I can't find anything other than Shinsengumi this and Shinsengumi that, so names are out of the question. That sucks. But the towns of Suita, Neyagawa, Hirakata, Nagaokakyo, Minami and then of course Kyoto. They had some sort of headquarters in each one of them and spent time in each town or city during the civil war."

"Do you know how big some of them are?"

With a glare over her shoulder to shut him up Kishiko crossed her arms. "You know I may not have been to college like you but I am not stupid. I already figured that out. That building right across the street, is the site of the headquarters that they had here in Osaka. With another smaller hideout so to speak about seven blocks that way."

"That is close to where my apartment is."

"Well then I will write down where the site of them use to be or still are and we can head out first thing in the morning." Then Kishiko starts to write down where they needed to go and the address of the ruins or building that sits where they use to be.

Otohime comes out of her bedroom with a smile as she sits two backpacks on the floor by the front door. "Well that is everything that we are going to need. A couple outfits and smaller personal things."

With a smile Keisuke went back to the window, but instead of looking at the city his eyes were now on the mini mall complex across the street. Trying to remember what it would have looked like when he was a Shinsengumi.

Seeing what he was looking at Otohime walked up next to him and hugged herself. "Trying to remember what it looked like aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

With a smile Otohime sat on the seat in front of it and hugged her knees to herself. "I have done it since the day we moved here. I didn't know what I was trying to imagine it as until now. But I always felt like I knew the place. But it wasn't because of the mall it was something else."

With a sigh he nods. "You and Kishiko need to get some sleep. I will take first watch."

Worry filling her eyes nearly instantly Otohime grabbed onto his arm. "You need just as much sleep as we do Sannan."

"And I will get some just not right now. Someone needs to keep watch for those things if they make it here."

Casting her eyes down Otohime nodded then turned to curl up on the couch when she noticed that Kishiko was still at the computer. "Aren't you going to get some rest too Kishiko?"

"Yeah I will be there in a second. I am trying to see if I can find something that looks close to those things and the only thing I can find is vampires. And I doubt that is true."

With a smile Keisuke turned and looked out the window again. His mind going back to his dream once more. He hadn't brought it up to the girls, mostly cause of the emotional roller coaster that the entire situation had on Otohime, but he couldn't help but wonder. 'If those kids are their kids how do we find them? Or would they be with other members of the Shinsengumi? And if they are their kids are the red and black haired guys their husbands? Or someone else?'

With a heavy sigh he sat down on the window and watched out of the corner of his eye as Kishiko moved from the computer to the couch and laid down on the other end with Otohime. He wondered how two girls with such different personalities could have ever become friends like they obviously were. Kishiko was more confrontational and annoyed while Otohime was extra sensitive and would cry at the drop of the hat. But in some strange way they seemed to complete the other one.

X

Sanosuke sat holding his infant daughter as he watched his sons playing in the small court yard. The only thing missing was her. The woman in his nightmare that he died trying to save. He just knew that she was not only the mother to his children but his wife as well.

But the dream he had last night was very different than any other one before. The nightmare he had up till last night was always the same thing. It showed him standing next to her with his daughter in her arms. While his sons played with a man with glasses. Toshizo and his wife next to them. Then he watches as the children are ripped from their mother and slain. He rushes to try and save them all, only to be killed himself. Then it shows his hand reaching for her hand. Both covered in blood only to drop lifelessly a breath away from each other.

But last night his dream was more calm. It showed him how he met her, their wedding and the birth of their kids. But he still didn't know her name. He did know without a doubt that he was destined to be with her and would be one day.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Looking up to see one of his twin boys racing toward him holding something in his hand he smiled as he leaned forward. "What is it Katsu?"

"I caught a butterfly! Just like mommy taught me!"

His eyes filling with tears Sanosuke just smiled. 'You will see her again. Soon I hope.' "That's good. Don't wait too long to let it go or it might die."

Stepping up behind his friend Toshizo smiled as his own boys joined Sanosuke's. His Toshiro was five years old, Yukito four, and his daughter he held in his arms was three. And Sanosuke's twins Katsu and Matsu were the same age as Yukito.

"Baby daddy."

Sanosuke smiled up at Fuko and nodded. "That's right Fuko. Baby Hanako."

Toshizo sat his daughter down and smiled for a moment as he watched her point at the new born in Sanosuke's arms. Then he turned somber. "Did your dream change last night?"

"Yeah. It wasn't a nightmare this time I…."

"You saw how you met her, married her and the birth of your kids didn't you."

"You did too huh?"

"Yeah. It is this place. I am sure that it has something to do with it."

"Maybe we can remember more being here."

"I hope so."

X

Susumu Yamazaki sat alone in his room. That was the only place in the house that he shared with his mother that he felt peace and calm. The second he stepped foot out of his room the torment started again. But this time something told him that something was about to happen. And soon.

"Susumu! You bastard get down here right now!"

With a glare from his amethyst eyes Susumu stood and walked out the door of his bedroom and down stairs to find his father glaring at him like he was the devil himself. "You called me?"

"How did job hunting go today?"

"Put in applications. No one has called yet."

"Because you are a freak!"

"Dear….."

"Don't you dear me! We got a divorce cause of that little bastard and how you want to defend him when there is something clearly messed up!"

Susumu saw his father's hand raising like he was going to slap his mother, again, and darted forward pushing his mother out of the way in time to take the slap himself. "If you insist on hitting someone, father. Hit someone who has a chance at fighting back."

"Like you?"

"Exactly."

His mother was now on her feet and crying. "I can't do this anymore Susumu. Since you started those horrible nightmares it has been nothing but bad and drama for our family. I want you to get out! I am going crazy trying to figure out why you have them and defending you all the…"

Susumu touched his mother's mouth with one of his fingers as he smiled at her. "You at least tried to understand which is more than I can say for anyone else in the family. If you want me to leave then I will. I will always love you mother." Then he kissed her forehead and turned to punch his father, knocking him out as he walked out the door. For the first time in his life he felt free.

And heading out straight to that old warehouse. He was always drawn there though he didn't understand why. "At least I am free now. To figure out what this life has in store for me."


	10. Chapter 10

Stepping off the train in Suita Kishiko had her arms crossed as her eyebrow twitched. "Jerk."

"You didn't have to hit him that hard you know."

"The hell I didn't! He grabbed my ass!"

"I know but still."

Walking off away from them Kishiko stuck her nose up in the air. "I am a married woman with kids I don't need to deal with that…" Then her eyes flew open wide as she turned to find Otohime just as wide as she was. "Did I just…"

Rushing to her Otohime smiled. "You did! You said you were married with kids! If you are, then that means that I have to be!"

Kisuke smiled as he stepped up to them. "Meaning that the kids in our dreams….."

"Are mine and Otohime's after all."

Looking around and seeing the people starting to stare Kisuke placed his hand at both of their backs and urged them to move forward. "I think we need to go on and see if we can't find a hotel. It is already late in the evening. We should get a hotel for the night and then go to the location in the morning."

With a yawn Otohime nods her approval. "Kishiko?"

Sighing she drops her head. She never could force Otohime to do anything. "Alright."

As they walk through the town looking for a hotel Otohime keeps looking behind her. She doesn't understand why but she feels like they are being followed. Not wanting to say anything she keeps going with the others. Then she spots a small run down hotel across from an old abandoned warehouse. "How about that one? It is run down but it would be cheap and that is what we need right now isn't it?"

Kishiko nodded. "I agree. Come on."

With a sigh Kisuke walked along behind them. Learning the hard way that he isn't the one in charge, he is there just to keep them safe. 'My head still hurts.'

Hearing a gasp come from Kishiko he looked down with wide eyes. "What is it?"

Her eyes still on the door of the abandoned warehouse Kishiko was pale white. "I swear I just saw someone from the dream."

"Who?"

"I don't know a name. Nothing came to me but I remember him."

"What did he look like?"

"The one with brown hair and violet eyes. Smaller than the rest of them."

Otohime looked over and sighed. "I don't see him."

"I bet he is in there though."

Turning to blink up at him Otohime cocked her head to the side. "What makes you so sure about that Sannan?"

"Look at the address of the hotel."

"3343 Kamakazuaki."

Jerking her head up. "Which means across the street is 4333 Kamakazuaki."

"I don't get it."

Smiling over at her best friend Kishiko threw her arm around her shoulders. "The Hotel you pointed at is right across from the place where we were going to go tomorrow. That is where the Shinsengumi hide out in Suita use to be." Then sigh sighed as she headed for the hotel. "Least we know someone is there. And judging by the look in his eyes he recognized us as well."

Following her into the hotel Sannan glared. "How can you be sure?"

Winking over her shoulder at him Kishiko made her way to the front desk. "He had that same deer in the headlights look when we made eye contact you did. I know that is how we are going to find all of them."

"Kishiko how can you be so sure?"

Looking over at Otohime she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well just look at how Kisuke reacted to seeing us. I would bet everything I have that every other guy from the dream is going to know us the second they see us and we are going to get that same look."

"Hey that is a good way to know we aren't mistaking them!" Then Otohime turned a bright smile up at Kisuke. "And it is all thanks to you Sannan!"

Glaring as he stepped up to the counter Kisuke looked at Kishiko's head. "Thanks."

Winking at him she smiled. "No problem. Now you know should know better than to think that you can order me around."

"I wasn't trying to order you around."

Otohime sighed. "Can we not fight right now? I am so tired."

Paying for the room Kisuke gets the key and then they had to a first floor room, whose window faces the ware house. Once inside he slumped down in the couch next to the window. "I hate trains." Then he cracked an eye when he heard Otohime start to giggle. "Wasn't that funny was it?" Then he followed her gaze to find Kishiko pale as she stood on the night stand. Shooting up he gasped. "What happened?"

Reaching down and grabbing its tail Otohime picked up a mouse. "This. She acts tuff but she is terrified of mice. I don't like rats or mice but she is as scared of them as I am sankes."

With a glare Kishiko pointed to the door. "Just get that damned nasty thing out of here!"

Smiling Otohime opned the door and sat the mouse down and watched as he started to take off toward the warehouse. Then gasped when she too saw who Kishiko was talking about. Never taking her eyes off of him she forze. "I see him!"

Kisuke jumped to his feet and ran to the door, but by the time he got there a buss passed between them and the warehouse. "I don't see anything."

Sighing Otohime shrugged and went back in the room. "He must have ducked back inside when the buss went past. I am going to bed."

"Joining you."

Kisuke sighed as he fell back on the couch. All he could get was a one bed room. The girls would have it and he would have the couch. He sighed as he felt his eyes pulling shut. The breathing on the other side of the room already slowing to a sleep. 'Let's see what I dream tonight.'

X

Breathing heavy Susumu leaned against the door of the warehouse. Everyone knew he was there, but he never started any trouble and the owner didn't seem to care so he had been there about a week now. Only venturing out to see what he could find to do and earn some money to eat each day. Until today nothing out of the ordinary happened. But then he saw them! They were the same girls from his nightmare that he has had his entire life! "But how? It can't really be them can it?"

A quick glance out the window to see the guy they were with, who was also in his dream looking right toward the warehouse from the window. "It has to be more than just a coincidence. It has to me more than that. I will know if I am connected tomorrow. If they come here."

He then made his way up to the second floor where he has made his make shift home since getting kicked out of his mother's home. That wound still hurt him but he would be alright in time. 'At least she tried.'

As he laid down he let himself drift off into a fitful sleep. The images of the girls across the street still flashing through his mind as he finally let sleep claim him.

X

With a glare Keiji stood on the warehouse now with crossed arms. He turned to his newly transformed Furies with annoyance. They were in no way ready to let lose. They didn't have that blood lust yet. 'But by tomorrow night they should have.'

"Your father would be proud."

"Sumi masen?"

Kodo stepped out from behind the water tower and looked down at the couple dozen humans that were trying to come to grips with what they were now. Neither human nor demon. Just a means to an end. "For not doing as I told."

Turning back to glare at the hotel some more Keji humped. "I take it father thought you were retarded as well?"

"Told me so every chance he got."

"Well then you know if you are here to tell me to go away that it isn't going to happen right?"

"I came to tell you of a new development in the situation."

"What is that?"

"Sanosuke and Toshizo, along with all the kids have already reached Kyoto and the main Shinsengumi headquarters. And are not planning on leaving."

"It doesn't matter."

"Nani?"

Smiling as his eyes flashed red, zeroing in on the room the girls were in. "They will be dead before they get there. And so will the others. They will find them and I will have the picked off."

With a smile Kodo turned and walked away. 'Yes Kazuma he is your son alright.'


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of children playing. Men and women laughing. A feeling of contentment. Then the tranquility of the moment is shattered by screams for help. Shrieks of terror. Rushes of white and red all around him. Flashes of his closest friends being cut down. The sound of a baby's scream. The sight of an infant being jerked from a woman's arms. Rushing, only to slid to a halt when a sword goes through the baby. Anger rising, then pain. Wetness rushing from his chest. Looking down to see a blade being pulled from his body, before falling forward to the ground.

Gasping as he jumped up Susumu's eyes were wide and his breathing was hard. The dream was the same as always before. But this time he was in the place of the man he saw that looked just like him. "I wonder if it has anything to do with…." Then his eyes went wide as he heard the door downstairs open.

"Hello! Are you in here? We just….."

"Otohime stop being so nice about it. We don't have time!"

"She is right this time Otohime."

"Hey! My name is Kishiko Shima. I know you. And I know from that deer in the headlights look that you gave me last night you know me too. You no doubt dreamed about me last night. And Otohime and Kisuke. You have to come out and we have to leave now! They are here!"

Opening a door with his sword drawn Susumu made his way down the stairs quietly. "They who?"

Turning with a glare Kishiko crossed her arms. "I see it. You know who we are. They…..they are the things in our nightmares. With white hair and red eyes."

"Those things are just a fig…"

Everyone's eyes went wide when they heard the maniacal laughter from outside. Susumu looked at the other girl and how she shook with fear and latched onto the other girl. His eyes narrowing he turned. "This way. Come on."

Kisuke grabbed the girl's hands and rushed up the steps and slammed the door shut just as they heard a window bellow break. "Why are we going up? Shouldn't we be trying to go out a back way or something?"

Shaking his head Susumu ducked in a door and grabbed a bag that he slung over his shoulder and tossed a sword to Kisuke. "I have known for a long time that my dream is something more than a dream. Seeing you three yesterday comfirmed it for me. You don't need to spend time here trying to convince me about it. I know a way out of here and the city. I have used it before."

Otohime's eyes went wide as she looked up at him. "You mean they have been here before?"

"They have. Come this way."

Susumu lead them up the rest of the building and to the roof. Once their Otohime froze when she heard the screams of people that were being slain. "Kishiko!"

"I'm right here. What way Susumu?"

Though he started to turn Susumu turned with wide eyes to her. "You said my name."

"You told us."

"No I didn't."

"You had to have!"

"Kishiko he didn't."

With a smile Suzumu turned so that his back was to them and looked over his shoulder. "Further proof that my dreams were so much more than that. This way!" Then he reached out and grabbed Otohime's hand and lead her, Kishiko behind her, and Kisuke taking up the rear. At the back end of the building there was a small plank that crossed over to another vacant building. Without warning her he lifted Otohime into his arms and rushed across the plank. Kisuke doing the same with Kishiko. Pulling screams from both girls.

They quickly made their way down the floors of this building and out a back door into a rural neighborhood. "Come on."

"How do you know where you are going again!"

Looking down into her tear filled eyes Susumu smiled. "I used to live here up until about a week ago so I know where to go."

As they ran past the house his mother lived he stopped and glared. He heard the fighting. The slap. "That bastard!" Then he let go of Otohime's hand and rushed into the house knocking his father out again. He bent down next to his mother and smiled at her. "Mother you have to trust in your son. I know I caused you grief but you must trust me. Go sit in my room. You will be safe there." Then he glared at the door as the feint sound of the laughter could be heard again. "Please."

Hearing the crazy laugh and the worry in her son's face she hugged him. "I love you Susumu. I always will." T hen she fled up the stairs and to his room while he ran out the door, once again grabbing Otohime by the hand.

Otohime looked up at him once they got away from the house. "What happened?"

"Taking care of someone who stood by me when the world was against me. Since they started."

Finally after what seemed like forever they stopped in the middle of some woods. Susumu held their knees as they hung their heads trying to catch their breath. Otohime and Kishiko falling to the ground laying on their sides. "If we didn't loose them then I don't know what the hell will."

"Agreed."

Susumu stood up then gasped as he, without thinking about it drew his sword and rushed forward with Kisuke and ran two of the creatures through the heart. "Damnit!"

Kisuke fell back to stand over Otohime while Susumu stood over Kishiko. Looking to the taller man Susumu glared. "What do we do if there are more of them? I can handle five but….."

"I didn't even know I knew how to hold a sword so I don't know how much help I will be to you."

They kept their stances for a while then finally they were satisfied that there were no more monsters after them. Falling to lean on a tree Susumu sighed. "These are different."

Looking up at him as she finally sat up Kishiko glared. "Different? This is only the second time in our lives that Otohime and I have seen them save our nightmares."

"I see sometimes one sometimes more. They never go over five though. Each time I see them I somehow know how to kill them and doo. But until today they all attacked at full night. They did this time at dusk."

Kisuke shook his head. "No. They had been at the hotel across the street. We went to get something to eat then we were going to come to the warehouse to find you when we heard them. In the middle of the afternoon."

His eyes going wide Susumu looked at him odd. "Just like….."

"In the dreams."

With a groan Kishiko pushed herself up then crossed her arms. "So since you know this area you know where we can make a camp right?"

"Staying in the woods would be too dangerous. We must make our way back to the ware house."

With a glare Kishiko threw her hands on her hips. "Hell no! You heard the death screams and don't tell me you didn't. What are we going to do? Stroll up and say I ran when the killing started and killed the two monsters that turned to ash so I am coming back to go to bed? Get real! Or we will all end up back in the mental ward!"

"Mental ward?"

"Not going to talk about it right now. I am tired, I wanna find something to eat. And sleep that is all I and I refuse to do it back in that damn town."

Kisuke sighed. "You might as well give in Susumu. There is not fighting with that one."

Blinking then sighing. "There is a clearing not far from here that we can go to."

X

Glaring Keiji stood on the roof of the hotel. "How the hell did they get away from them? I know they are dead but how?!"

"I told you that you should not have let them go. They remembered things they hadn't remembered before when they found Yamazaki."

"What?!"

Smiling at the red eyed glare that he was getting from Keiji Kodo crossed his arms. "I tried to tell you when they got away from you at the clinic that you should not let them get away. But you did not want to listen to the reason."

"I am listening now. Spill it."

Stepping up next to the young boy he smiled as he watched the warehouse where young Yamazaki was last living at burn to the ground. "The curse that was put on them has a loophole and I would be willing to gather that Kishiko has figured it out."

"She is a woman. What does she know?"

"She was the smarter of the two. That is why Sanosuke and Tozhizo trained her to fight. She caught on faster and wasn't as trusting as Otohime was. That way at least one of them would be able to fight and would be able to live until they got to their sides. I am sure she no doubt has figured it out that the more they meet from their dreams the more they remember, and the stronger they become."

"Okay you seem to know so much about them and the guys they are looking for. So where are they going to be going next?"

Smiling as he walked toward the back of the hotel. "I have no clue on that one. But they know how to find them. The look. Though I have a hunch they know more than we know right now."

"You always talk in riddles you old bastard?"

"Of course."

"I am shocked that my father didn't cut you down."

"Your mother was a willing yet unwilling partner for him. He did end up falling in love with her at some point. And she still wished to 'save' me. He did not do so to keep her at least some what happy."

"Keep being a bastard and I will do what my father was not strong enough to do."

"We shall see. We shall see."


	12. Chapter 12

Screams of panic and death broke through the tranquility of the day. a rush of blue coats with white diamonds on them flooded out of the compound. They clashed with flashes of red and white that swirled around them. Blood being slung off swords at every turn. The sudden sense of fear as she saw a man with white hair and glowing red eyes charging her. Another man with black hair jumps between them and is ran through the heart. As the sword is pulled from his body he gives her a lingering look of apology then falls to the ground. The pain of the same sword going through her back then jerked out as she fell forward. Her hand reaching out toward the man with the black hair. Her brown eyes locked onto his deep violet eyes. Hearing an echo of the words "I am sorry I couldn't protect you." Then a sudden rush of tears from her eyes before it all goes black.

Otohime jerks awake with a scream as she sit sup. Tears streaming down her face as she hears the pain filled voice apologizing for not protecting her. The pain in his beautiful eyes. Without a word she dropped her head in her hands and sobbed. Just as the comforting arms of her best friend wrapped around her.

With a slight rocking motion, Kishiko held Otohime in a hug. No doubt she had the same sort of dream that she had. She heard the last words that were spoke to her by her husband before they both died. "I know Otohime. I know what you heard I heard the same thing."

Looking over where Sannan stood and the other side of the camp at Susumu Kishiko raised her eyebrows then sighed. "You both heard something someone said to you didn't you?"

Nodding his head Susumu closed his eyes with a sigh. "It was the one that was leading those things in the massacre. He was taunting me for not being able to protect the children that I swore I would protect."

"Our children."

"Hai."

Keisuke nodded. "I heard the voice of the same man. Doing the same thing to me, for Toshizo and his wife and children."

Everyone, even a still lightly sobbing Otohime looked up at him with wide eyes when they heard the venom in his voice. Taking a step closer Susumu narrowed his eyes. "There is more. Tell us."

"Hai. There is more. I know that voice. At one point in time in 'this' life I saw that man as my savior in a way." Looking up to see two sets of blinking eyes and one glaring one he narrowed his eyes. "Doctor Keiji Chikage."

Making the connection right away Kishiko jumped to her feet with a glare even more livid than Kisuke's! "You mean to tell me that the sorry bastard that was going to force us to stay in that nut job of a place is the one that is the leader of the damned things in our dreams!?"

"I am. I see him, he is the one that kills all of your children. The two of you, your husbands, myself, Susumu and five others. I could never see any faces other than those of us here and those we a trying to find. Last night, after meeting you Susumu it changed."

With a smug smirk Kishiko half glared at Kisuke. "See. What did I tell you? After we met you ours changed three different times. And now again after Susumu. So I would be willing to bed that it will change at least five more times."

Though the topic of conversation changed when everyone heard a loud growl and looked down at a now embarrassed Otohime. Looking up at them with a big smile and closed eyes Otohime blushed as she hugged her stomach. "I am hungry guys."

Blinking Susumu just stared down at her. "Two seconds ago she was a sobbing mess?"

Kisuke sighed as he dropped his head with a smile. "These two are going to take some getting used to for you. Otohime I have figured out. Kishiko is a different story all together."

With her arms crossed Kishiko glared. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning while you are small and thin, your attitude makes you worse than any man we could come across."

Turning her back to them and her long black hair falling down past her behind. "I don't give a damn. Growing up one of us had to be a stronger one and Otohime wasn't up to it, I was so it just happened like that. I won't back down and will beat sense into them if I need to." Then she sighed as she looked around. "I have no clue where we are. Susumu do you know how to get to Neyagawa?"

"Neyagawa?"

"That is where we are going next."

With confusion in his bright amethyst eyes Susumu turned to with blinking eyes. "Sannan?"

With a smile Kisuke fixed his glasses. "We looked online before we left Osaka and figured out all the places that the Shinsengumi had a base at between Osaka and their main headquarters in Kyoto. Kishiko even figured out where they were by placing older maps on top of newer maps to get the exact location. Had we not decided to stay at the hotel right across the street from the warehouse, we were going to go to the warehouse you called home the next day."

"I see." He thought for a moment then sighed. "We need to go back in town. I can take us around through the woods and get to the train station without having to go anywhere near the warehouse. Otherwise we will be walking there and that could take about five or six days."

With a sigh Kishiko dropped her arms and her head. "If we have to we have too. I just hope that the same thing doesn't happen in Neyagawa."

"It may."

Glaring up at Sannan Kishiko crossed her arms again. Her green eyes narrowing. "Come again?"

"It happened at the asylum. It happened at the warehouse. It may happen in Neyagawa and the others that we go to. We have to expect that Keiji knows where they are and he is going to stop us from trying to find them and reunite with them."

"Why would he want to do that? It isn't like we can go back in the past and change things."

With a sigh Kisuke dropped his head. "Think about it Kishiko. I didn't even know that I could use a sword in this life. I did in the dreams but until last night I had never touched a sword in my life."

Her eyes going wide as it sank in what he was saying. "We remember more stuff and become stronger the more we get together."

"I have a feeling that we won't see your husbands until the end. Everything seems to be centered around the two of you, your husband and children."

Nodding Susumu came up next to him. "The dreams all show us trying to protect them and dying trying."

"It makes sense now though."

Standing with a still growling stomach Otohime cocked her head to the side, her brown eyes curious. "What does?"

"Why he was so excited to see the two of you there. We had people that had been plagued with night mares before and not once had he suggested that I use the medication that we gave to the two of you. He was adamant about you taking it and forgetting. I want to know what the two of you knew that would make him want to kill you then and not want you to remember anything this time."

"Good point but can we talk about it later?" Then she gasped and jumped behind Kishiko as her stomach let out another loud growl. "I am really hungry."

With a smile Susumu reached out and took her hand and lead her off. "Do you like strawberries?"

"I love them."

"There is a bush that would have big ones this time of year if you would like to eat some."

"I would love it!"

As they all made their way toward the bush, Susumu leading the way followed by Otohime and then Kishiko, Kisuke took up the rear. He kept looking behind them as his hand rested on the sword that he now had on his hip. It felt right having it there and he didn't know why that was. But he could also feel like someone was there. Watching. Waiting. 'Not this time. I won't let them die this time Keiji you bastard. Now I understand why you suppressed my dreams. What are you trying to stop them from doing?'

X

The scream of a baby woke Sanosuke from a sound sleep. His nightmare was just getting ready to start so he was glad of that. He rushed from his bed and to his daughter's as he lifted her in his arms. "There there Hanako. I promise you that we will be with your Mama soon."

As she started to settle down he sat back on the bed. "I hope sooner rather than later."

"Did you get to have your nightmare tonight?"

"No. It just started when she woke me up. I will have it at some point though."

"It will be different this time."

Turning to look into the deep amethyst eyes of his friend her blinked. "Again?"

Toshizo nodded from his spot in the doorway. "It has been a few days since it changed. I have to wonder though."

"Wonder about what?"

"If they are searching for us like we have been searching for them for so long. Are they making their way to Kyoto like we did and the closer they get the more our dreams change?"

Looking down into the bright eyes of his daughter Sanosuke smiled. "I hope so. I get the same feeling when I think about her. That she is coming and we need to just stay here."

"Hai."

After his friend walked away Sanosuke looked out the window into the moon. His eyes seeing a flash of the black hair and green eyed woman that was smiling standing at his side holding Hanako. "Where are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

With a sigh Souji sank down onto the branch of the largest tree in the park near his house. This park has always been a place to find peace for him from his stress of the day. Between his job and his mother always calling him and going on and on about how he needs to see help for his nightmares, he welcomed his evening hours here in the park. But as of late his nightmares have been changing. He was seeing different things. More things. And the last couple of nights he had been hearing the voice of the one who kills him. 'I wonder why they are changing? And why has the dream been centered around those women anyway?'

"Would you please listen to reason!"

"I will not! We are doing this for a reason right? So lets just go to this park see if anyone is there."

Cracking his eyes open Souji looked toward the voices and gasp as his eyes go wide. It was them! It was the women and two of the men from his nightmare! Quietly he went just a bit higher in the tree so that they wouldn't notice him. 'They are heading right here? This can't be happening!'

Stopping right underneath the tree Kishiko folded up the map that she had made. Putting it in her pocket she crossed her arms and sighed. "Well according to the map this is where the heart of the old headquarters here in Neyagawa should be."

Looking around as she clung to her friend Otohime was clearly nervous. "I feel like someone is watching us Kishiko."

Looking all around Susumu sighed. "Otohime there is no one here other than the kids playing. And they aren't watching."

His eyes narrowing as he too scanned the area Kisuke crossed his arms. "However I agree with her. Don't tell me that you don't sense that someone is watching us?"

"I do but it isn't one of those monsters."

Her frightened brown eyes jerking up to look at him. "You are sure Yamazaki? I don't ever want to see those things again. Their red eyes and white hair freak me out."

"I am sure." Susumu then sighed as he sat down and leaned on the tree. "It could be one of them from the nightmares."

Her arms still crossed Kishiko turned her nose up in the air as she closed her eyes. "Well then they have seen us and know we are from their dreams. I am not going to go through trying to talk my way into making anyone else see reason either. I would rather just beat some sense into them and make them see reason."

Looking at her with an annoyed glare Kisuke let his eyebrow twitch. "Just like you listen to reason and came straight here from the train? It has been a long time since any of us ate. I know I am getting hungry and…."

Everyone including Kishiko looked back at Otohime when her stomach once again let out a loud growl. With a sigh and softer eyes Kishiko turned and looked at her. "Otohime. Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?"

"Because I wanted to come too. But can we go find something to eat now?"

"Yeah come on."

Susumu and Kisuke both sigh as they drop their heads and follow after the girls. "Kisuke why does she listen to her at the drop of a hat but argues with us?"

Shaking his head Kisuke let out another sigh. "I have no clue."

Turning a glare on them Kishiko stopped. "Because Sano made sure that I could kick your asses if you got on my nerves." No sooner had that come out when everyone gasped and their eyes went wide. She turned to Otohime. "Sano? Could he be?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"I would say someone is here then."

Looking up at Kisuke Otohime gave him a odd sideways look. "How do you figure that one?"

Smiling down at her Kisuke fixed his glasses. "Think about it? When the two of you met me? We made the connection to us and the Shinsengumi. Then when we met Susumu, we heard Keiji's voice and made that connection. Perhaps that name is one that you remembered because someone is close by."

Turning around with a glare Kishiko walked on with Otohime. "Fine then. After we eat, we come back here and we just stay under that tree until they decide to show their faces."

Once they were out of the park Souji dropped out of the tree with wide eyes. He knew that the coats that everyone wore were the Shinsengumi but he never thought about him being one. But it made sense now. And he knew all four of them from his dream. But what sealed the deal for him was the name Keiji. His eyes narrowed as he followed them. "Keiji Chikage. Son of Chizuru Yukimura and Kazama Chikage. They could only have known that if they have them as well."

X

Sitting on the balcony of the hotel Kisuke let out a sigh. It was little after midnight and the girls were finally asleep. Susumu sitting right next to the door. They would get some sleep here and there but for the most part were on look out tonight. Something didn't feel right tonight. "Who is it that is here?"

"My name is Souji Okita."

Turning a glare to the empty balcony right next to him Kisuke started to reach for the pool stick case that carried his sword. "And who are you exactly Souji Okita?"

Stepping out on the balcony and giving the man with the glasses a sly smile as he turned to face him with crossed arms. "That would be me. Kisuke."

"You know my name?"

Laughing as he sat down Souji put his hands behind the back of his head. "Only because I heard the girl with the green eyes say your name a million times. I heard all your names. Though I am guessing the other guy is Susumu Yamazaki. Since each girl called him something different."

His eyes were still wide as he relaxed. "How…."

"I was in the tree. I followed you all to the restaurant. Never thought of me being one of the Shinsengumi. Well that was till a few nights ago. When the leader of those damn things said that I would die like the Shinsengumi scum that I was."

With a sigh Kisuke closed his eyes as he noticed Susumu coming toward the balcony. "I see. That man's name is…."

"Keiji Chikage. When I heard you say his name I figured it was more than a fluke chance that you guys are here and look just like in the nightmare."

"You know his name?"

Nodding Souji's eyes narrowed and took on a look of pure rage. "I could always see a mouth saying something to me as his sword was run through my heart. But until a few nights ago I never heard anything. It has changed twice."

"It has changed twice because of the girls meeting me and then we found Susumu Yamazaki. I am Kisuke Sannan by the way."

Nodding his head Souji looked up at the sky as he stood and leaned on the fencing. "What I heard him say and then you saying his name caused me to put two and two together. What the mouth had been saying all along was, 'You will die like the Shinsengumi scum that you are. You will die at the hands of Keiji Chikage! Son of Kazama Chikage and Chizuru Yukimura will end the Shinsengumi.' Or something like that."

Smiling Susumu turned and looked back to where the girls shared a bed. "Kishiko will be happy to know that she doesn't have to convince you to come with us."

Leaping up on the fence and jumping to land in front of Kisuke, Souji smiled. "She is a little spitfire from what I have seen. I gather we are going to have a lot of fun together."

A glare on his face Kisuke glared. "She is…."

Laughing as he leaned back on the fence. "The mother of some of the kids and wife of someone else I get that. I saw that much in the nightmare so far. I just love to get people like her a hard time. I find it amusing."

Susumu let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall. "Your nightmare will change tonight."

"Huh?"

"The nightmare changes with the more people that they come in contact with. I gather it will change again tonight. If not tonight cause they have not seen you yet, it will tomorrow night."

His eyes going back to the girls he sighed. "So how do you guys figure it has to do with them?"

A soft smile Kisuke turned and looked at the girls. "They are the ones that everyone we are trying to find are fighting to protect against those things. One thing you should know, those things are following us as well. They attacked at the clinic where I worked for Keiji for a few years now. I had no clue who he was until after I met the girls and we found Susumu. That was when we all started to hear someone talking in the dream and not just screams. It has to be centered around them."

Sitting down on the chair and propping his feet up Souji smiled. "Well this is going to be interesting? So where are we headed after we leave this dump of a town behind?"

"From here we go to Hirakata. Where we should find one if not two more. After you there are six more that we need to find between here and Kyoto."

"So how do you know that we need to go to Hirakata?"

A soft laugh as he crossed his arms. "That would be thanks to Kishiko. After we put together about the Shinsengumi, she was the one who had the idea to find all their headquarters. They stretch from here in Osaka all the way up through Kyoto where they were based out of during the civil war. That is where we are headed. Once we get there I have a feeling that everything will be made clear to us."

A smile as he gave a nod was all that Souji was going to do. He figured something more was going on than just nightmares and seeing them, the name Keiji Chikage. It made sense to him now. 'This is going to be interesting. I wonder what the others are like?'


	14. Chapter 14

Screams could be heard throughout the area. Frantic running around. The sound of swords slicing through flesh and bone. The unmistakable sound of blood being slung to the ground. The wailing of an infant. Then the feeling of having something jerked away from her. Turning with wide teary eyes, a monster holds the infant with a sword through its head. Flashes of white and the same sword is run through the red haired and amber eyed man. As his eyes turn to look down he smiles. "I love you Kishiko."

Jerking awake and vaulting to a sitting position, Kishiko was wide eyed and breathing hard. "Oh man. I can't keep having that one."

"Are you alright?"

Turning to the worried eyes of Kisuke Kishiko nodded then blinked. "I will be when this is over. Why?"

Walking over to the bed and reaching out to catch a tear as it rolled down her cheek he showed her. "You are crying."

Gasping as she whipped her eyes she ducked her head. "I know the man in the red hair is my husband. I wish I knew if Sano was his name or not."

"I have not the slightest clue."

Before Kishiko could react to the strange voice, next to her Otohime screams as she shoots up and straight into her arms sobbing uncontrollably. With a sigh Kishiko hugged her and dropped her head. Willing her tears to stay at bay while she comforted her friend. "I know. I know what you saw. You don't have to say a word."

Nodding her head all Otohime did was sob. She just watched as her daughter was ripped from her arms and murdered! How could anyone have done something like that to a child! Looking up at Kishiko through pain filled eyes. "We have to hurry up and get to Kyoto. I know that then I will have peace again. Please?"

"What happened to your little plan?"

Looking to the right, Otohime's tears started to stop and Kishiko's were gone and replaced with a glare. Standing up on the floor Kishiko glared as she crossed her arms. "Who the hell are you?"

Standing up as well with a smug smile, Souji crossed his arms. "I am Souji Okita. I am the one you went to the park looking for."

"Excuse me?"

"I was up in the tree where you couldn't see me. I heard what you guys were saying, recognized you and…." But instead of finishing what he was saying, Souji found himself slamming up against the wall with a stinging feeling in his jaw. "Well then."

"That is just cause you caught me in a foul mood and instead of saying something then you wait until…..when did you show up?"

Not trying to hide his smile Kisuke fixed his glasses. "Not long after you and Otohime fell asleep he made himself known."

Turning her back to him she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air. "Well then. You aren't anything than a creeper."

Blinking Souji looked at her as he stood up. "A what?"

"Creeper. Creeping around in the middle of the night. Either you are a creeper or a hentai. Or you could be both."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"You wish I did."

Then everyone jerked their heads up. It was that maniacal laughter again. Kisuke glared. "They are here!"

Grabbing Kishiko's hand Kisuke rushed out the door and toward the stairs. Right behind him was Susumu carring Otohime and Souji taking up the rear. When he hit an emergency exit he looked out the window as all of them drew their swords. "Damnit!"

Looking over his shoulder Kishiko gasped when she saw one of them walking past the door. Then she turned when she saw Souji moving. "What are you doing?"

"You two stay with the girls and pull them through. I will clear us a way through to the woods. Then we will circle around to the park and make our way to the train station there."

Kisuke nodded then watched as Souji charged out and killed the creature with little effort and great speed. Then he pulled Kishiko with him as he rushed through the door following Souji and being followed by Susumu and Otohime. He followed him until they reached the park. Soon as they did a barrage of gunfire was heard a few miles back at the hotel, then the laughter was silenced.

Dropping to the ground breathing hard Kishiko glared at the ground. "I swear it is almost like Keiji is following us and trying to kill us off before we get to Kyoto."

Breathing hard himself Kisuke glared toward the hotel. It did seem like that. "Then that would mean that when we finally get to Kyoto with everyone, what we think will happen. Everything will be made perfectly clear to us."

Standing now, the only one out of breath Otohime sighed as she hugged herself. "So that means that we are going to have to deal with those things another three times at least. Then a fourth time in Kyoto."

"Hopefully by then we will have everyone together and know exactly what went wrong in our dreams and fix the problem."

Now rather serious Souji sighs as he crosses his arms. "Never seen them around here before so that has to be the case. He has to be following the girls. If he wanted to kill us, I would have seen them before cause they would have come after me from before today."

"So that settles it. We will order breakfast on the way to the train station and head to the next town."

Looking up at Kishiko, Otohime smiled. "So what are we waiting for? From here we are going to go to Hirakata right?"

"Yep."

Walkling away Souji laughed. "Well come on. I know a good place where we can stop and get something to eat."

Everyone following him Kishiko glared. "Where is that?"

Winking over his shoulder Souji smiled. "A little restaurant that I work at. After all I need to stop by there and tell my boss that I won't be back to work tomorrow."

"Oh so we are going on a social call then right. Creeper."

Laughing Souji turned and lead them on down the road. He knew his life was going to be more than nothing and nightmares. Even if they die when they do get to Kyoto, at least his life is going to be exciting for once. And part of him could not deny the fact that he is curious to know what exactly it means. And to see how it is going to change as they meet more people from it.


	15. Chapter 15

Hajime sighed as he walked along with his friend Isami. There was just something about him that lead him to believe that he would be a great leader one day. Of something. But what drew them to each other was how remarkably they resembled those in the same dream that they had. It was the same nightmare night after night. The same one, only from two different perspectives.

"What are you thinking about so intently today Hajime?"

With a sigh Hajime let his eyes close for a second then looked up at the cherry blossoms as they walked beneath them. "Trying to figure out how we have the same nightmare, but why it has changed so in the last few weeks. I don't understand."

Nodding with his own sigh Isami rubbed the back of his neck. "I know what you mean there. It is like they are changing but we can't figure out….." Then he found himself being cut off as he was shoved into a store and away from the window. "Hajime?"

"Look."

Looking out the window Isami gasped as his eyes went wide. There standing just in front of him were the two girls that everyone is trying to protect in his nightmare! In the flesh! And it wasn't only them it was three of the guys as well! 'This can't be really happening! This has to be more than a coincidence.'

X

"Damnit where did they go? I know I seen two of them!"

"Such language for a lady. Unbecoming."

"Oh go get bent will you Souji. I don't need your damned permission to say whatever in the hell I want."

"Kishiko please."

"Fine."

"In any event, we might as well go and find a hotel. Get something to eat then walk around the area again."

"Sannan is right Kishiko."

"Only cause it is you wanting me to Otohime. Souji can go suck on a cock for all I give a damn about."

"And here I thought we were going to live happily ever after."

"In your dreams creeper."

X

Stepping from the store Hajime looked at Isami then turned to walk the opposite way. There was no way that they were really from the dream. None. It was total coincidental that they were there and looked just like the girls in the nightmare. Nothing more and nothing less. 'Still.'

"So you thinking about them as well right?"

"They have nothing to do with us. It is clear that they are from a past life where we seemed to be Shinsengumi but other than that they just resemble them."

"More like look dead on them you mean."

"I still say they have nothing to do with it."

Turning to see a glimpse of them as they rounded a corner Isami sighed. "I am not entirely sure about that my friend. I have a feeling we will not only be seeing them again but more so."

"You over think things."

With a half glare for his friend Isami crossed his arms. "I may over think things but you cannot deny that there is something familiar about all of them? Not just the girls but those guys too."

Not even looking at him Hajime sighed. "There is something. But I am sure it is only because of the dreams and how they all resemble them."

"That can't be a…"

"It is. It has been proven that when someone has the same dream over and over like the two of us do we start to see things in others that we think is from the dream."

With a smile as he closed his eyes Isami laughed. "Sure Hajime. That is why you cut me off mid sentence and shoved me in that store. Because it means nothing right?"

"Exactly."

"Man you are a bad liar."

X

The sound of multiple screams jerked Sanosuke and Toshizo out of their thoughts sitting in the court yard. All six of their children were screaming. Doing the best they could to calm them down, both men were at a loss for what was going on. Once they were no longer crying, Sanosuke looked down at Matsu with worry in his told eyes. "What happened?"

Tears spilling from his eyes Matsu looked up at his father and tried not to cry again. "I don't know about the others but I had a dream. A dream that Mama came with friends. Then a man with white hair and red eyes came, and he killed everyone."

Seeing his son's melt down Sanosuke pulled him in and hugged him and Katsu at the same time as he held Hanako in his other arm. He gave Toshizo a look that they both knew. This had to mean that they were making their way to Kyoto and putting stuff together.

After a while, all the children were finally sleeping comfortably and soundly. Standing in the doorway of the room the children now shared, Sanosuke once again looked up at the full moon. "That settles it. Something is happening and now it is starting to effect the children. Even Hanako acted like she had the same nightmare."

"Indeed. When Matsu told you what his dream was they all started nodding their heads in agreement. Just how long do we have to wait before they get here is what I want to know. It is bad enough that we have to deal with them, but now them?"

With a sigh as he walked to the edge of the walk and sat down Sanosuke nodded. "I get ya on that one Toshi. But as much as I hate it, waiting here is going to be the best thing that we can do. We have to be here for them to find us right?"

"Exactly."

Sanosuke watched as his friend walked away from him and went into his own room with a sigh. He however looked back up at the moon. "I just wish I could call your name out to the moon one time instead of just asking where 'you' are. Please hurry."

X

Once his door was closed Toshizo closed his eyes as a single tear streamed down the right side of his face. Until he found his kids in the same orphanage that Sanosuke did, and ironically ran into him and both knew instantly, he felt incomplete. Like his whole world was just missing.

Having his children with him, and them just somehow knowing who he was when the seen him helped him a little. A flash of the black haired and brown eyed woman from his dream, smiling and happy caused his eyes to open and more determined than ever before. "Once you get here I will be complete and I know it. And I will be damned if I let the same thing happen again to you and our children. No way in hell."

X

Sitting outside on the balcony both Otohime leaned on each other and both looked up at the moon with different expressions. Kishiko was more focused on going straight to the site of the headquarters for the Shinsengumi in this town and finding them and making them see it her way no matter what she had to do. While Otohime had more of a depressed look on her face as she thought about her husband and children.

Looking up at Kishiko Othime sighed. "Do you think that the children will be there with them when we get to Kyoto?"

Blinking Kishiko looked down at her and then sighed. "I don't know. I have a feeling they might be, but I am not entirely sure. We may have to track them down though I don't know how we would do that when we don't even known their names."

Laying her head on her friends shoulder Otohime let out a long sigh. "I am glad that we met that day Kishiko. I don't know where I would be or what would have become of me had I not known you from such an early age."

"I know what you mean there. Makes me wonder if we were childhood friends in the past too. I mean we are only three months apart in age."

"I know. I never want to be without you again. Once this is all over and I have you, and we have our husbands, children and friends. Then I just know that life is going to be good again. I know it."

Leaning her head against Otohime's for the first time in a while, Kishiko smiled a true smile. "So do I."


End file.
